


Desperate Measures

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Sequel, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The One To Remember and Nights Like These. Ian has to pee during a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

Ian realized he had to pee about ten minutes into the show.  
  
He was sure the urge had been there before that, but he'd been too busy to notice. It seemed like almost everything had gone wrong before this show; One of the roadies had broken Anthony's amp, and Aaron couldn't find any of his drumsticks, so Ian had to go dig one of the extra amps out of the storage area on the tour bus and help look for the extra drumsticks. On top of that, they'd had to drive all night to make it to the show on time, and even then they were almost late. Ian's head was still spinning from all the coffee and Red Bull he'd consumed.  
  
And finally, ten minutes into the show, all that liquid caught up with him. It wasn't too bad at first, but by the time the show was nearing its end, he was beginning to feel desperate. He began mentally counting down the number of songs that were left in the show and trying to total up the amount of minutes that were left; he even tried to adjust for any talking that Kyle would do in between songs. He hoped that it would take his mind off the throbbing in his bladder, but when the throbbing became a stabbing pain, it was too hard to ignore. Ian had never been in a situation where he was at risk of wetting himself in public before; the idea was so mortifying that he began to blush just thinking about it.  
  
It seemed to take hours, but finally they finished playing the last notes of the final song in their set. As soon as the audience began to scream, Ian clumsily set his bass on the guitar rack and bolted from the stage. He could hear Kyle saying goodnight to the audience, and he knew that he should still be out there, but he felt like his bladder was going to give out any second. The hallway to the dressing room seemed to stretch for miles in front of him; he wasn't even sure that he could make it that far. He sped up his pace, half jogging, praying that he could hold it until he got to the bathroom in the dressing room.  
  
However, he'd only gone a few yards before he felt warm liquid beginning to gush into his pants. He froze in place, squeezing his thighs together in an attempt to stop the flow.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. To his relief, he managed to get his bladder under control before much urine escaped. He nervously felt the crotch of his jeans; thankfully, it was still dry.  
  
He started to take another step forward, but the moment he began to move, another trickle of urine spilled out. He groaned, squeezing his legs together again and jamming a hand into his crotch. It was harder to stop the stream this time; his boxers were beginning to feel uncomfortably wet. His heart started to pound; he knew that if he tried to move again he was going to lose it, but he couldn't stand still like this forever.  
  
"Ian?" a voice called from behind him.  
  
Fuck. It was Anthony.  
  
"Babe, are you okay?" Anthony asked as he approached him. He looked concerned.  
  
Ian nodded, trying not to let his distress show in his voice. "I'm fine, I just really have to - oh, shit." He was so distracted by Anthony's presence that it had taken a few seconds to realize that his bladder had given out; but suddenly he felt the warm streams of urine pouring down his legs. There was no stopping it this time; it was outside of his control. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as wet patches spread all across the front of his jeans. Even his canvas high-tops were getting soaked, and his socks were beginning to squish wetly against his feet, as if he'd walked through a puddle. He could feel his cheeks burning red, knowing that Anthony was watching, but there was something pleasurable about the release, about the liquid that was now covering nearly the entire lower half of his body. And still more was coming, pouring out in a thick stream from the crotch of his pants; he felt like it was never going to stop, and a part of him hoped that it wouldn't.  
  
By the time he was finished, there was a puddle on the floor beneath him. Just looking at it made his cock twitch unexpectedly. The thought of all that liquid coming from his body was somehow arousing.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
Ian's heart suddenly began to pound. He'd nearly forgotten that Anthony was there. Ian let out a shaky breath as he looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Suddenly Ian was thrown backwards into the wall as Anthony lunged at him, kissing him hungrily. Ian moaned in surprised pleasure; Anthony's tongue was in his mouth, exploring urgently as his hands grasped Ian's ass roughly, sliding down over the wet denim on the back of his thighs.  
  
"Anthony... what..." he managed to gasp out against the forceful lips massaging his own.  
  
"That," Anthony said, his voice half a growl, "was so fucking hot."  
  
"It... it was?" Ian stuttered.  
  
Anthony just nodded and grabbed Ian's hand, pulling him down the hallway toward the dressing room.  
  
"Where are we -"  
  
"To the shower," Anthony said, before Ian could even finish his question. "I'm going to fuck you so goddamn hard, Ian."  
  
Ian couldn't deny the blood that rushed down toward his cock at those words. He still wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but if it got him a reward like that, maybe he'd have to do it more often.


End file.
